1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge construction for a housing constructing a body case for various pieces of electronic and electrical equipment especially including communication equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a housing for various pieces of electronic and electrical equipment is made up of a body case and a body cover for opening and closing the body case. In this case, an opening/closing hinge construction between the body case and body cover is configured with consideration given to easy operation in opening and closing and strength and safety in maintenance and storage.
FIG. 3 is an exploded perspective view showing an opening/closing hinge construction for a housing of this type. The housing has a body case 1, which is opened or closed by a body cover 2. The body cover 2 is fastened by screws 3 on one side, and screws 4 are used on the other side, which is a hinged connection portion.
On the hinged connection side, the body case 1 is provided with two sets of brackets 5 of a bearing shape, consisting of right and left sets, and a spindle pin 6 passes through pin holes 5a formed in the brackets 5. The body cover 2 is provided with brackets 7 of an L shape in cross section at positions corresponding to the brackets 5 on the side of the body case 1. A pin hole 7a is formed at the end portion of the bracket 7 in such a manner that the axis thereof agrees with that of the pin holes 5a on the body case side, and the spindle pin 6 is inserted in the pin hole 7a together with the pin holes 5a.
The bracket 7 provided on the side of the body cover 2 is formed with a slit 7b of a U shape, and the screw 4 can be engaged with this slit 7b. The screw 4 is screwed at right angles to a screw hole 6a formed in the spindle pin 6, and the screw 4 and the spindle pin 6 are integrated with each other into a T shape.
Therefore, as shown in an enlarged portion A of FIG. 3, the body cover 2 is hingedly connected to the body case 1 in a state in which a head 4a of the screw 4 is engaged with the U-shaped slit 7b in a door bolt form.
When the body cover 2 is opened from the state in which the body case 1 is closed as shown in the enlarged portion A, the screws 3 on one side are loosened and removed. The screws 4 on the hinged connection side are also loosened to a degree such that the screw 4 can be removed from the U-shaped slit 7b in the bracket 7 of the body cover 2. Then, as shown in an enlarged portion B, the screws 4 are turned sideways about 90 degrees via the spindle pins 6, so that the screws 4 are removed from the U-shaped slits 7b in the brackets 7, by which the body cover 2 can be turned in the direction in which the body cover 2 is opened via the spindle pins 6. Thus, the body cover 2 is opened to open the body case 1.